Miracles in December
by sellarosella
Summary: [CH. 2] Perihal Akashi dan Furihata mengawali pagi dengan berbagi ciuman manis. Late Christmas fic.
1. Murasakibara x Himuro

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Dulu, yang penting bagi Murasakibara adalah dirinya sendiri, ditemani berbagai macam cemilan yang ia sukai. Tidak pernah ia membiarkan satu orang pun melewati garis yang membatasinya dengan dunia luar. Dan kemudian ia mengenal seorang pemuda bersurai kemerahan. Pemuda itu menghapus paksa garis yang ia buat, bersama-sama dengan empat lelaki dan satu gadis dengan warna-warni pelangi menghiasi iris mereka. Namun tak ada yang sadar bahwa garis itu masih ada. Garis yang tidak pernah hilang, hanya menipis karena hawa absolut Akashi begitu kuat.

Karena itu, ketika ada orang yang benar-benar menghilangkan garis itu, benar-benar berdiri dalam lingkaran yang hanya berisi dirinya sendiri, perasaannya meluap.

Tiba-tiba saja ia tahu seperti apa rasanya mempunyai orang yang berharga bagi dirinya. Ia sekarang paham mengapa ada orang yang tidak ingin dipisahkan dengan orang lain, yang meski berpisah hanya semalam tapi tetap merindukan satu sama lain.

Ia mengerti.

Karena ia pun merasakan hal yang persis sama.

Orang itu, dengan rambut hitamnya yang lembut dan tatapan mata yang hangat, mengisi setiap inci relung hatinya. Setiap sudut yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui ada. Orang itu merupakan contoh nyata dari sempurna, bahkan dengan segala kekurangan yang dimiliki.

Ia tidak tahu apakah yang ia rasakan adalah cinta—karena ia belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya—tapi rasanya **seperti** cinta. Ia tidak tahu kata yang lebih tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya selain cinta. Ia mencintai orang itu. Mencintai setiap senyum, setiap tawa, setiap kata. Mencintai setiap kemarahan, setiap air mata. Semuanya. Orang itu adalah teman, sahabat, saudara, orangtua, dan kekasih. Segalanya.

"Atsushi."

Suara itu menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Rupanya ia sudah melamun terlalu lama sembari memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu sampai ia tidak sadar lelaki itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Ia mendekat dan mengecup bibir merah yang tidak pernah pudar manisnya, merasakan lelaki itu tersenyum.

"Muro-chin."

"Sudah berapa lama kau menontonku tidur?"

Himuro membelai pipi kekasihnya lembut sebelum bangkit menuju kamar mandi sambil menanggalkan pakaiannya satu per satu. Begitu sampai di depan kamar mandi, ia berbalik. Tatapan matanya yang membara mengkhianati rona merah di pipinya yang muncul karena malu tidak berpakaian.

"Mau mandi sama-sama?"

Murasakibara mengerang. Matanya tidak berhenti menjelajahi tubuh polos Himuro. Menolak tawaran lelaki itu untuk mandi bersama jelas tidak mungkin, tapi ia penasaran akan satu hal. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ah, tidak mau?" ujar Himuro, terdengar kecewa. Tangannya bersiap untuk menutup pintu ketika tiba-tiba saja punggungnya membentur dinding, dengan sepasang tangan milik orang lain menjelajahi tubuhnya dan bibir si pemilik tangan melekat pada bibirnya.

Perlahan namun pasti, pakaian Murasakibara tercecer di lantai seiring dengan desahan Himuro yang semakin menjadi. Rangsangan yang diberikan kepada satu sama lain membuat keduanya semakin sulit menahan hasrat mereka hingga akhirnya melebur menjadi satu, dihiasi lenguhan panjang penanda pencapaian surga duniawi.

Bibir yang tak pernah lepas dari satu sama lain akhirnya menjauh, berwarna lebih merah dari biasanya. Napas mereka naik-turun, tidak teratur.

Kemudian Himuro berbicara dengan suara yang agak serak. Dan apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu membuat Murasakibara teringat akan salju tebal di luar rumah serta kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal hari ini.

"Merry christmas, Atsushi. Kau suka hadiahmu?"

Murasakibara tidak menjawab.

Ia tidak menjawab melainkan merengkuh Himuro, menghujani lelaki itu dengan cintanya melalui setiap kecupan yang ia berikan. Rupanya ia memang mencintai lelaki itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka, yang bisa membuatnya menjadi diri sendiri—Himuro Tatsuya.

* * *

SAYA NGGAK BERANI NULIS LEMON RAWWRR. Kalau ada yang mau nulisin, boleh banget kok. *abaikan* Hohoho, I'm wishing you a late **Merry Christmas**! ^^ Ngomong-ngomong, ini masih rated T, nggak?


	2. Akashi x Furihata

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Kemarin malam, bagi Akashi Seijuurou, adalah malam yang paling melelahkan. Malam itu adalah malam di mana ia berkumpul kembali dengan anggota Generasi Keajaiban yang lain untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya yang dipercepat. Ia tahu ia harusnya senang, namun sifat jelek anggota Generasi Keajaiban tidak berubah sedikit pun. Mereka masih sama berisik dan membuatnya kesal meski terkadang ia ingin tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Tetap saja, Akashi lebih dari rela melakukan apa pun asal mereka tidak mendatangi rumahnya hari ini, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya. Bukan karena ia tidak memperbolehkan mereka datang, hanya saja ia sudah punya acara sendiri. Ia menyayangi Generasi Keajaiban, tapi sudah tiga tahun berturut-turut ia merayakan ulang tahun bersama mereka. Tahun ini, ia ingin menyerahkan momen spesialnya pada orang lain. Pada kekasihnya.

Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Akashi saat ia memikirkan kekasihnya begitu tipis hingga nyaris tak terlihat. Ia menoleh pada lelaki yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Lelaki yang awalnya menolak mati-matian saat ia ajak menginap di rumahnya.

Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh bibir ranum lelaki itu sebelum menciumnya dalam, dengan sukses membangunkan lelaki yang dicium.

"A-Akashi-_san_!"

Akashi menyeringai melihat kekasihnya panik dan merona merah. "Selamat pagi, Kouki."

Wajah Furihata semakin merah mendengar Akashi menyebut nama kecilnya. "S-Selamat pagi." Kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu, wajahnya berubah cerah. Tanpa sadar ia melemparkan diri untuk memeluk lelaki bersurai merah itu. "Akashi-_san_, _otanjoubi omedetou_!"

Akashi tidak bergerak. Tampaknya ia kaget karena ini pertama kalinya seseorang berani memeluknya. Kise yang suka sekali memeluk orang saja tidak mampu menyentuhnya karena takut.

Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Akashi, lelaki bersurai hitam itu merinding, mengutuk kecerobohan dirinya dalam hati. "M-Maaf, Akashi-_san_. Aku tidak bermaksud—" Ia berniat menjauhkan diri namun gerakan Akashi lebih cepat darinya. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan Akashi balas memeluknya erat.

"Kau… boleh seperti ini," kata lelaki bersurai merah itu lambat-lambat.

Furihata memejamkan mata. Ia sangat berdebar-debar sampai ia kira jantungnya akan meledak. Aroma maskulin Akashi yang tidak sengaja ia hirup saat menarik napas juga tidak membantu menenangkan jantungnya. Mendongak ke atas, matanya bertemu dengan bibir Akashi yang menggoda. Betapa ia ingin mencium bibir itu. Jika terus seperti ini, ia takut tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tanpa sadar, ia meremas kemeja Akashi dengan tangannya yang gemetar dan dingin.

"Aku suka… Akashi-_san_," bisiknya, masih tidak sadar apa yang ia lakukan. "Mau… cium."

Akashi tertawa kecil, mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan kekasihnya. Ia berbalik menindih Furihata, menangkup wajah lelaki itu. "Kau mau kucium?"

Matanya membesar kaget. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh ke arah lain, terlalu malu untuk menatap Akashi tepat di mata. Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan? Mengatakan secara terang-terangan kalau ia ingin dicium? Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan Akashi tentangnya.

"Sebenarnya kupikir tingkahmu lumayan manis."

Belum sempat ia terkejut dengan kemampuan Akashi membaca isi pikirannya, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan bibir Akashi yang bergerak di bibirnya. Tubuhnya panas seketika. Astaga, apa lagi ini? Kenapa lelaki itu terus menggodanya? Sungguh, imannya tidak kuat bila dihadapkan pada godaan berwujud Akashi.

Kemudian Akashi menjauh, memperlihatkan seringaian yang terkadang membuat Furihata kesal. "Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana tanggal 24 dan 25 nanti. Ini perintah."

Lelaki bersurai cokelat tersebut meringis. Bibirnya agak maju beberapa mili. Ia tahu apa maksud 'perintah' Akashi. Pasti si surai merah ingin menghabiskan malam natal dan natal bersamanya. Yang ia tidak tahu adalah, kenapa Akashi harus membuat ajakan kencan itu terdengar seperti pesan dari dewa kematian yang mengabarkan kematiannya sudah dekat. Mungkin itu benar juga—bahwa kematiannya sudah dekat bila ia melawan 'perintah' Akashi. Lelaki itu pasti tak akan segan membunuhnya. Pemikiran itu membuatnya menghela napas panjang. Andai saja Akashi bisa sedikit normal. Sedikit saja. Terutama cara bicaranya yang penuh dengan ancaman itu.

"Rupanya menurutmu aku tidak normal."

Furihata terkesiap kaget. "A-Aku tidak bilang begitu, Akashi-_san_!"

"Oh, kau memang bilang begitu beberapa detik yang lalu. Jangan mengelak."

Furihata berniat membalas perkataan Akashi namun tidak jadi. Sebagai gantinya, ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari tubuh si manik heterokrom yang menindihnya, bertanya-tanya apa lelaki itu marah. Tak urung, perasaan sedih menyusup ke benaknya. Ia kan hanya ingin Akashi berhenti bicara padanya dengan nada majikan yang bicara pada pembantu.

Helaan napas Akashi memaksa Furihata mendongak menatap lelaki itu. Wajahnya terlihat ragu. "Kouki, apa kau mau berkencan denganku pada malam natal?"

"EEEHH?"

"Ah, hari natal juga. Apa kau mau berkencan denganku tanggal 24 dan 25 nanti?"

"A-Akashi-_san_—"

"Apa dengan begini aku sudah normal di matamu?"

Furihata tertegun. Akashi… menanyakan semua itu demi dirinya? Ia tidak menyangka ia hanya perlu mengatakan Akashi 'tidak normal' untuk mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia merasa matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mungkin reaksinya berlebihan, tapi selama berbulan-bulan ia menjadi kekasih Akashi, ini pertama kalinya lelaki itu mengajaknya kencan—mengajak kencan sungguhan, bukan dengan kalimat memerintah seperti tadi.

Perlahan, seutas senyum manis merayap ke wajah Furihata. "Sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu… Seijuurou-_kun_?"

Akashi tampak agak terkejut mendengar Furihata memanggil nama kecilnya, namun ia berhasil mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya beberapa detik kemudian. Lagi-lagi, ia menyeringai.

"Kalau begitu kusarankan kita berkencan di sini. Di kamarku. Di ranjangku. Seharian penuh."

_Well_, Furihata hanya bisa berharap Akashi tidak akan mengajaknya 'kencan di ranjang' lagi selama tiga hari ke depan. Supaya ia tidak pincang saat kencan mereka tanggal 24 dan 25 nanti.


End file.
